Dr. Marshall Chin's career goals are to perform research that improves the care and outcomes of particularly vulnerable patients with diabetes and to mentor trainees entering this research field. Translation of research findings from clinical trials is challenging. Thus, diabetes care in real-world settings is suboptimal. Indigent, minority patients who receive their care in community health centers are a vulnerable population at risk for poor outcomes. In addition, older persons who frequently are frail, have multiple comorbid conditions, and may have limited social support, are another high-risk group. Dr. Chin's research program aims to: 1) Improve diabetes care and outcomes in community health centers by developing and implementing multifactorial interventions combining techniques from continuous quality improvement, chronic disease management, provider-patient communication training, and patient empowerment; 2) Improve care of older persons with diabetes by individualizing care and facilitating shared decision making between patient and provider; 3) Develop the Chicago Diabetes Mentoring Program in Patient-Oriented Research. The candidate is Associate Professor of Medicine; Director, Diabetes Research and Training Center Prevention and Control Core; Associate Director, Robert Wood Johnson Clinical Scholars Program, and Co-Director of General Internal Medicine Research at the University of Chicago. He has been funded to improve diabetes care and outcomes in community health centers, and study preferences of older persons with diabetes. With his previous research and mentoring success, in an environment rich with academic opportunities in the biomedical and social sciences relevant for diabetes patient-oriented translational research, this K24 award will allow him to increase his mentoring activities and to enhance his own commitment and skills in patient-oriented diabetes research among vulnerable populations